House of Hohensteinburg
The House of Hohensteinburg ''or ''House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete is a Noble Family and Dynasty of Kings, Archdukes and Emperors of Prussia, Aquitania, Lusitania, Azurnereich and Constantine, some of the States previously mentioned are no longer ruled by the House of Hohensteinburg, for example, Prussia and Azurnereich, while a cadet branch, the House of Souza, rules Constantine. They originated in the 7th Century. The Family took their name from their ancient Home Castle, Hohensteinburg, which means High Stone Castle in Azurni, Aquitanian, Prussian and Wassarian Languages, even though all four have notable differences. The House gained power as Azurnereich rose. It was originally the "House of von Hohensteinburg", the preposition "von" was removed when the House began to rule Aquitania and it looked more appealing to the 2900's Aristocracy, who pressured the Dynastic Rulers to Change it. The House of Hohensteinburg ruled Azurnereich for Millennia until the Monarchy there was abolished, for a period they lived a peaceful life outside of politics until they were called to be crowned as the Aquitanian Ruling House in the year 2904 after the fall of the House of Wolfker. The Hohensteinburgs were widely accepted as the legitimate rulers of Aquitania and have been ruling for more than a century as Absolute Monarchs with occasional Advisory Councils. In the year 2992, the Hohensteinburg Dynasty became the Ruling House of Imperial Lusitania after the latter's Confederal Union Collapsed due to a Revolution. Then König Wilhelm II taking the title of Kaiser Wilhelm I of Lusitania. The Dynasty made an Official and Formal union with the Clan na Colliete of East Heaven through the marriage of Imperial Crown Prince Wilhelm Hohensteinburg and Heavenly Princess Maya na Colliete. The House of Hohensteinburg is sometimes popularly referred to by the Lusitanian Civilians as the House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete. Constantine is ruled through a Union with the House of Souza, forming the Hohensteinburg von Souza Dynasty or House. The only member legally recognised as a part of the House of Hohensteinburg is Emperor Sephiroth, first Cousin of Wilhelm II of Lusitania, the rest (Hohensteinburg von Souza, Hohensteinburg von Hasburg) are new House Branches of Hohensteinburg. The current Head of the House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete is Wilhelm IV, the only son of Maya Elisabeth I, he was born into a time where there was rampant disregard for the Monarchy and a Republic was being formed from the Coup effected a decade earlier, the child had lost his Kingdom of Aquitania and his mother was busy ruling the Greater Lusitanian Empire and trying to restore the Monarchy in Aquitania. When the Prince of Prussia was 9 years old, the Federal Republic of Aquitania recognised and restored the Monarchy in the country with limited power, the old Aristocracy and Prussian Junkers though, were not recognised. The Prince of Prussia succeeded his mother when she abdicated in his favour in the year 3070, at a time when Allies of Aquitania experienced internal strife, rebellions and revolutions, the new High king Wilhelm IV was rewarded for his own actions during the 3058-3060 Aquitanian Coup and War with the position of Commander in Chief, which has now become an inherited position, marking a victory for the Monarchy, which is in good favour with the majority Conservative all Junker Party in the Bundeskongress. The current official Monarch of Lusitania and Aquitania though is Kaiser & König Wilhelm IV of Lusitania and Aquitania and is also the current head of the House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete. 'The Wolfker Regime in Aquitania' Before the House of Hohensteinburg in Aquitania: Tridius Wolfker, founded the Wolfker dynasty, chosen by the nobles after the independence from the Sevintrian Imperium, and after him, ruled ruled his , with the exception of 6 queens in the blood line, Queen Lilian Wolfker, Queen Aveline Wolfker, Queen Elsbeth Wolfker, Queen Elizabeth Wolfker, Queen Morrigan Wolfker and Queen Morrigan II Wolfker. The Wolfker rulers of Aquitania were always absolutists, they only reformed laws when the populace needed it or the Royal Assembly demanded it, all but one king took the many counselings of the Assembly, his head ended up in a spike near the Royal Assembly building entrance, proving how deadly being a noble and participating in high class politics could be during the Aquitanian First Golden Age. All Aquitanian nobles had a coat of arms and seal of their own, Prussian nobility emerged from the Aquitanian, today they have what the Aquitanian nobility had, all of this, including an estate. Circa the 480s, the influence from Hermantine travelers and inmigrants brought the term "Houses" as a word to refer to the noble families, like House Vedammor or House Aranniack, the deadly enemies of House Wolfker, were the Sheeranns, they caused most of the deaths during the Great Schism, they were tried and found guilty much to King Alfred´s delight, the Sheerans were executed by a guillotine provided by Alfred himself. The Wolfker family during the Aquitanian Age of Progress was very popular, even though clashes between the social classes were escalating, the people both common and noble had full trust and loyalty towards the old dynasty, though not among themselves. Upon the coronation, every prince that was to be crowned had to wear traditional coronation outfits, which consist in Aquitanii details with clothes that date back to the Age of Old, each king has a certain outfit created especially for them, wearing these with clothes worn by Kings of Old. Prussian Kings and Queens follow the same tradition. Kind Alfred XII was renowned for fighting against the Sevintrian Church and rebuilding the country after the Great Schism ended, in a reign of 65 years, Aquitania was once again thriving to its old glory, he died November 21, 2810, being succeded by his son Richard Augustus at age 32, beginning the Age of Progress and ending the post-civil war feeling of the Age of Schism. Richard Augustus Wolfker, officialy called Richard VIII, was a great success in foreign relations and growth, he planted many alliances in White Giant and other planets, his reign saw the merging into the NATO Federation, a world economic crisis, various commoner revolts and a close conflict with another country. King Richard VIII Wolfker died September 20, 2864 after a long reign of 54 years, his son Alexander Wolfker, succeded him as King Alexander Wolfker of Aquitania. King Alexander Wolfker was crowned September 25, 2864 at age 24, his first act as king was to declare war on an old Aquitanian duchy, The Republic of Somati, the war was rough and was going well, having reduced Somati's index to 59 by the first months. After fighting for a long time, a new leader arrived and declared Somati a secured nation, thus ending the war. After Alexander's abdication, Queen Morrigan II Wolfker succeded him as queen of Aquitania, after the Assembly and Old King Alexander decided the throne should be her's, her reign led to civil war in Mainland Aquitania (now the High Duchy of Aquitania) and died in the chaos along with the old Dynasty in the year 2904. 'The Hohensteinburg Regime in Aquitania' After the death of the Wolfker dynasty, the Provisional Assembly called on all foreign nations to provide a royal blood noble or royal to be King of Aquitania. In the year 2904, immediately after the loss, the Old Azurni royalty expressed interest for the Aquitanian Throne and so became the first Hohensteinburg High King in Aquitania, His Majesty High King Friedrich Hohensteiburg. In the year 2914, High King Friedrich Hohensteinburg collapsed the Empire of Aquitania with the help of the Provisional Assembly and the acclaim of the people, the same year, the Kingdom of Prussia was founded, he also introduced the Advisory Referendums to be better informed of the opinions of the Prussian social classes, a revolutionary reform in the government and the Prussian Assembly, considering the Absolutist nature of the monarchs. Friedrich Hohensteinburg is commonly being referred to as Friedrich Hohensteinburg the Great by the Prussian people. After his death, his son: Wilhelm succeded him as King Wilhelm of Prussia in 2924 but died five years later in the SS Aquitania disaster, placing his wife, Queen Consort Katherina Courland as Queen Regent until their son, High Prince Alexander Augustus Hohensteinburg came of age to take the throne. In the year 2934, Alexander succeded his mother as High King Alexander II Hohensteinburg of Prussia being just 17 years old, his reign was marked by economical reforms and the Stritchan Short Wars, where Prussia intervened to try and restore the Stritchan Presidential regime, in the year 2945, he helped develop the State of Aquitania in Greater UKO. By the year 2950, the King changed Prussia to Aquitania, the name that was used without interruption since the year 402, restored. Reigning in prosperity, the sudden Higher Age ended in the year 3030 when a sudden and completely unexpected Republican Surge caused unrest and the overthrow of the House of Hohensteinburg as the rulers of Aquitania, the entire Royal Family evacuated to Lusitania, where they continue to rule as the Imperial Family, Emperors of Lusitania and Kings of Altehaupt. Following a relaxation of Anti-Monarchism in the Aquitanian Nation, a Plebiscite was held and 87% of the people voted for the Return of the Monarchy under the Federal Republican System that was established in the year 3030. The Kaiserin of Lusitania accepted ad was crowned Königin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete I. 'Timeline of Kings and Queens of Aquitania' High Monarchs of Arlathan and High Lords of the Nordland Confederation (Nordlanderbund) Grand King Tridius Wolfker the Great (402-435) King Alfred Wolfker the Wise (435-468) Queen Lilian Wolfker (468-500) King Alfred II Wolfker (500-540) King James Wolfker (540-598) King James II Wolfker (598-620) King Karolus Wolfker (620-657) Königen of the Kingom of Aquitania and High Lords of the Nordlanderbund King Alous Wolfker (657-673) King Alous II Wolfker (673-701) King Alfred III Wolfker (701-734) King Karolus II Wolfker (734-763) Queen Aveline Wolfker (763-805) King Sevran Wolfker (805-857) King Hannor Wolfker (857-903) King Hannor II Wolfker (903-947) King Sevran II Wolfker (947-997) King Alfred IV Wolfker (997-1045) King Alfred V Wolfker (1045-1089) King Alfred VI Wolfker (1089-1120) King Alfred VII Wolfker (1120-1186) King Karolus III Wolfker (1186-1213) King Augustus the Great Wolfker (1213-1267) King Augustus II Wolfker (1267-1314) Queen Elsbeth the Longlived Wolfker (1314-1429) King Alfred VIII Wolfker (1429-1500) Kaisers of the Greater Aquitanian Empire (Grossaquitanisches Reich) Kaiser Richard Wolfker the Great (1500-1534) Kaiser Richard II Wolfker the Strict (1534-1622) Kaiser Richard III Wolfker (1622-1699) Kaiserin Elizabeth Wolfker (1699-1798) Kaiser Alfred IX Wolfker (1798-1864) Kaiser Richard IV Wolfker (1864-1934) Kaiser Alfred the Tenth Wolfker (1934-2005) Kaiserin Morrigan Wolfker the Great (2005-2114) Kaiser Anthony Wolfker the Great (2114-2163) Kaiser Anthony II Wolfker (2163-2235) Great Schism (2235-2745) Collapse of the First Empire (2467) Kaisers of the Second Aquitanian Empire (Aquitanisches Reich) Kaiser Alfred XII Wolfker (2745-2810) Kaiser Richard VIII Wolfker (2810-2864) Kaiser Alexander Wolfker (2864-2900) Kaiserin Morrigan II Wolfker (2900-2904) End of the Wolfker Dynasty Fall of the Second Empire Beginning of the Hohensteinburg Dynasty Königen of the Kingdom of Prussia (Königreich Preussen) König Friedrich Hohensteinburg (2904-2923) König Wilhelm Hohensteinburg (2924-2929) Königin Katherina Courland von Hohensteinburg (2929-2934) Königen of the Second Kingdom of Aquitania (Königreich Aquitanien) König Alexander II Hohensteinburg (2934-2982) König Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg (2982-3017) König Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg (3017-3050) Monarchy Abolished 3030-3050 Königen of the Federal Republic of Aquitania (Bundesrepublik Aquitanien) Königin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete (3050-3070) König Wilhelm IV Hohensteinburg-Colliete (3070-Present) 'Timeline of Kaisers and Kaserins of Lusitania' Confederacy Dissolved and Empire Proclaimed Kaiser Wilhelm the First (2992-3017) Kaiser Wilhelm II (3017-3040) Kaiser Wilhelm III (3040-3041) Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth I (3041-3071) Kaiser Wilhelm IV (3071-Present) 'Members of the current Royal Family' Siblings and the Queen Mother and King Father of the Royal Family are stripped of their "Arch" Titles, meaning stripped of the King's Core Family. The following Five entries depicts the most important members of the Royal Family, the König, the Königin, the Crown Prince, the König-Vater and the Königinmutter. Currently there is only one. 'Her Grand Majesty the Kaiserin of Lusitania Maya Elisabeth na Colliete' Her Majesty the Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete of Lusitania, the Kaiserin adopted the Aquitanian name of Elisabeth as her second name, showing her great interest in participating and assimilating with her new people, the Lusitanians while also conserving the main and traditional aspects of her East Heaven Heritage. Her official titles are: Her Grand Majesty the Kaiserin of Lusitania, Her High Majesty the Queen of Altehaupt, Serene Princess of East Heaven and Her Excellency the Duchess na Ellenjoy Grace (East Heaven Titles). She was betrothed to Imperial Crown Prince Wilhelm when she was 16 years old, but remained in East Heaven until she reached the age of 18, she was crowned Kaiserin and Queen of Altehaupt alongside his husband in the year 3040, when she was 19 years old. Since her arrival to Lusitania, she has showed great interest in mastering the Aquitanian Language and in politics. She is popular with the people for her beauty and mother resembling kindness to the Lusitanians. She acquired national fame ever since Imperial Crown Prince Wilhelm visited her in East Heaven periodically to strengthen the relations between the countries and themselves. Like all of her ancestors, she has great leadership qualities and has an attitude for military values and indoctrination. She is the twin sister of Her Most Serene Highness Sacred Princess Mint na Colliete of East Haven "Ruler of the East Heaven Kingdom, Knight of the Dragon Guard, Master Archer of the Sanyu Rangers and Priestess of Lucia". Together the sisters are the eldest children of four, one Prince and a Princess. Maya Elisabeth is known for still taking and giving advice from and to her Sister the Queen of East Heaven. The Kaiserin is admired for her simple life, her initial months as Kaiserin have proven successful, with her lively image coming to represent Lusitania as a country itself. She succeded his dead Husband in the year 3041 and in mourning ascended the Thrones of Altehaupt and Lusitania. 'The House of Hohensteinburg' The Extended House of Hohensteinburg includes all relatives of His Grand Majesty that are part of the Hohensteinburg Lineage and are not direct children of them. HohenKönigen of Aquitania, Kaisers of Lusitania and Monarchs of Altehaupt '' *'ArchMajesty the High King: '''Wilhelm IV Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3041) *'ArchMajesty the High Queen Consort: '''Victoria von Weckelburg (Born 3043) ''Imperial Princes / Princesses *'His Highness the Prince of Prussia': Wilhelm Erich Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3093) *'His Highness the Duke of Niederkollern '- Alexander Maric Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3099) 'Extended House of Hohensteinburg' *'Her Highness the Passed Kaiserin and Queen Mother: '''Maya Elisabeth na Colliete (Born 3021) **'His Lordship the Arl of Nieder-Kollern:' Vacant **'His Lordship the Arl of Holstein in Prussia: Vacant '''Far Extensions of the House of Hohensteinburg House of Souza in Constantine *'His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of Constantine: '''Andres Souza II 'Favourite Residences' '''The Favourite Palaces and Castles of the House of Hohensteinburg' *Feldsmarsch Schloss, Highpeak Outskirts, State of Highpeak, Aquitania *Königsberg Schloss, Königsberg Outskirts, Königsberg Staat, Aquitania *Hailenberg Schloss, Hailenberg Town, State of Savoy, Aquitania *Hohensteinburg Palast, Königsberg, Königsberg Stadtstaat, Aquitania *Arkadien Schloss, Arkadien, State of Arlathan, Aquitania *Palast Alexadrinien, New Alexandria Outskirts, State of Alexandrien *Kahltforia Schloss, Alt Kahltforia, State of Alexandrien Feldsmarsch Schloss.png|Feldsmarsch Schloss, Favourite Residence of the Monarchy Konigsberg Palace.jpg|Königsberg Schloss, Traditional Seat of the House of Hohensteinburg Hailenberg Town and Castle.jpg|Hailenberg Schloss, Traditional Weekend Retreat of the Royal Family Hohensteinburg Palast.jpg|Hohensteinburg Palast, Specifically reserved for Visiting Foreign Royals Arkadien Schloss.jpg|Arkadien Schloss, Traditional Seat of the Wolfker Dynasty, Today part Museum Alexandrien Palast.jpg|Alexandrien Palast, Summer Retreat of the Royal Family and Major Attraction Kahltforia Castle.jpg|Kahltforia Schloss, Royal Court from 402 to 745, Oldest Castle in Aquitania 'Gallery of Monarchs' A collection of the most important past monarchs and the current ruler, all rulers are painted in accordance to the Portrait Tradition. The gap between the years 2100's and the 2800's are due to the Age of Schism. König Wilhelm II of Aquitania.jpg|König Wilhelm II of Aquitania and Kaiser Wilhelm I of Lusitania (2982-3017) (2992-3017) High King Alexander II Hohensteinburg of Prussia.jpg|King Alexander II Hohensteinburg (2934-2982) Her Grand Majesty Queen Morrigan II Wolfker State Portrait.jpg|Queen Morrigan II Wolfker (2900-2904) Alexander Wolfker in Coronation Outfit.jpg|King Alexander Wolfker (2864-2900) King Richard VIII in Coronation Outfit.jpg|King Richard VIII Wolfker (2810-2864) King Alfred XII Wolfker.jpg|King Alfred XII Wolfker (2745-2810) King Anthony II Wolfker.jpg|King Anthony II Wolfker (2163-2235) King Anthony Wolfker the Great.jpg|King Anthony Wolfker the Great (2114-2163) Queen Morrigan Wolfker the Great.jpg|Queen Morrigan Wolfker the Great (2005-2114) King Alfred the Tenth.jpg|King Alfred the Tenth Wolfker (1934-2005) King Richard IV Wolfker.jpg|King Richard IV Wolfker (1864-1934) King Alfred IX Wolfker.jpg|King Alfred IX Wolfker (1798-1864) Queen Elizabeth Wolfker.jpg|Queen Elizabeth Wolfker (1699-1798) King Richard III.png|King Richard III Wolfker (1622-1699) Richard II Wolfker.jpg|King Richard II Wolfker the Strict (1534-1622) King Richard Wolfker the Great.jpg|King Richard Wolfker the Great (1453-1534) King Tridius Wolfker the Liberator Father of Aquitania.jpg|Grand King Tridius Wolfker the Great (400-435) Category:Kingdom of Prussia